Pecado original
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Eren es homosexual, y Carla decide enviarlo a la Congregación católica con el fin de curar este mal. Pero Eren conoce a Levi y no se detendrá hasta doblegarlo. [EreRi-RiRen] [Smut/Angst/drama/violación]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Levítico 20:13, "Si alguno se ayuntare con varón como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos han de ser muertos; sobre ellos será su sangre"

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es su problema, señora Yeager?

La mano blanca sostiene el borde de la taza. Dedos finos se deslizan por la porcelana. Unos ojos del color del sol se nublan de lágrimas, la fémina sujeta un pañuelo de seda costosa y se cubre la boca con él.

\- Padre – dice ella con lamento. Una voz cargada de dolor sincero.

Levi trata de darle consuelo envolviendo sus cortos brazos alrededor de la espalda estrecha.

\- Es mi hijo, padre – Levi quita unas cuántas lágrimas con los pulgares. La mujer esboza una triste sonrisa, y el sacerdote piensa que debe ser realmente algo muy malo como para que Carla Yeager devota católica y mujer de alcurnia, acuda a él para ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunta suavemente.

\- Es… ay, dios, no quiero ni decirlo… él es… le gustan los hombres, padre – Carla se toma el rostro con ambas manos dejando caer lagrimones en torrente.

El hombre se aleja inmediatamente, casi atemorizado, un latigazo de corriente eléctrica sacude sus hombros.

\- Oh, padre, lo sé. Es horrible. Soy una mujer maldecida. Mi hijo gusta de hombres, es abominable, inaudito, terrible. – Carla se limpia las mejillas con desespero, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria, dejándose la piel enrojecida por el acto que con euforia, eliminó los rastros de culpa.

Carla Yeager es madre de familia. Hija de unos importantes comerciantes de vino, viuda de un médico de renombre, madrastra de un chiquillo rubio e igual de brillante que su difunto esposo, y abnegada mártir de su único hijo: Eren.

Eren es la luz de su vida, es todo lo que Grisha dejó al partir. Lo ha protegido, procurado y querido por encima de todos sus defectos. Cada desavenencia es resuelto por su consabido y magnánimo amor.

Ella no sabe qué errores que cometió o cómo fue que Eren de un día a otro se fue por el mal camino, pero jamás olvidará esa escena que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza: Armin Arlet, nieto del jardinero y su niño, besándose pasionalmente como lo haría una pareja de recién casados al darse el sí. Ella casi vomitó.

Su hijo, sin embargo, paladín de los desamparados, abogó por Armin y su abuelo. Supuestamente él había obligado al rubio a besarlo. Pero ella no vio obligación en el acto, sino mucha disposición para llevarlo a cabo.

Empero Carla no podía así. Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces, y si no era Armin, sería otro, porque Eren tiene una vena coqueta, galante, que atrae miradas por doquier. Y el mundo se está descomponiendo, y ella no lo va a permitir. Sus buenas costumbres prevalecerán en la familia. No importa cuántas veces Zeke golpee a su hermano o ella lo castigue. Eren seguirá siendo el mismo, y ella no quiere que su hijo sea avergonzado públicamente, apedreado, sobajado… no, no. Eso no sucederá.

Por eso está ahí, para que Eren encuentre la paz que su hormonado cuerpo necesita.

\- No sé qué cree que pueda hacer con él, señora Yeager. – Levi habla con ese tono adusto y labriego que encandila a las advenedizas y a sus feligreses.

Él posee su ligero acento francés en el idioma alemán, lo que incrementa su atractivo. Es un hombre de baja estatura, piel blanquísima como las nubes de los veranos, ojos grises, nariz respingona y pómulos altos.

Cualidades que lo convierten en una presa para mujeres mayores, aunque Levi es sacerdote y se ordenó hace años, a las habitantes del pueblo Sina parece no importarles.

\- He escuchado que cada noviembre, usted y su congregación parten hacia los Bosques de María, ahí se mantienen en encierro absoluto. Hacen actividades propias de su fe, y yo quiero, como fiel devota y donante de esta iglesia, que se lleve a mi hijo por unos meses, quiero que lo curen de esa maldición. - Carla lo sostiene de las manos, hay tanta suplica amontonada en sus cristalinos ojos que Levi siente un ramalazo de culpa.

\- Es mucho tiempo, señora Yeager, tal vez Eren no quiera.

\- Ese muchacho no tiene objeción en este acuerdo, padre. Sólo quiero que mi hijo rectifique su camino antes de que sea muy tarde. La promiscuidad abunda en la ciudad, el diablo nos observa, está esperando a que mostremos nuestra debilidad para atacarnos. Mi hijo es un adolescente, no sabe lo que quiere, y tiene miedo. Yo lo sé, por eso lo enviaré con usted, ya que es un hombre respetable en el pueblo y recto, usted me lo hará el hombre que yo quiero.

Carla ejerce fuerza sobre el agarre, Levi comprende lo desesperada que esta la mujer por obtener ayuda. En su congregación han recibido a chicos homosexuales, después de hablarles sobre el Señor y sus leyes, ellos abandonan ese camino. Levi no habla mucho con esos chicos, lo hacen otros sacerdotes, él prefiere mantenerse al margen, no se siente apto para alebrestar al caído.

\- De acuerdo señora Yeager, hablaré con el Arzobispo. – Dictamina Levi.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Antes de irse, ella lo besa las manos y salpica un poco de su entusiasmo a Levi.

Esa tarde, el cielo se cubre de nubes grises y las lágrimas de lluvia cantan sobre los tejados. Un jovencito admira el cielo furioso, posando ambas manos sobre los cristales de las ventanas.

\- Eren, tenemos que hablar.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Este es el inicio de una historia sobre religión, homosexualidad, sexo, violación, violencia, y pedofilia. Espero que no me demanden por esto jejeje. Bueno, quiero advertir que será cruel y habrá momentos en los que odien a ciertos personajes. Será un Eren x Levi y viceversa. O sea que los dos serán activos y pasivos. Según el contexto del capítulo. Carla no será una madre comprensiva como en otros fics, y bueno, Eren será todo un coqueto.

Si les gusta, háganmelo saber. Como dato adicional, titulare mis capítulos con pasajes bíblicos, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyes 15:11-12, "Asa hizo le recto antes los ojos del Señor, como David su padre. Porque quitó del país a los sodomitas y quitó todos los ídolos que sus padres habían hecho"

.

.

.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Eren cierra los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire. Lo necesita, así como es necesario llenarse los pulmones de un vaho de esperanza.

Carla Yeager aparece frente a él, con sus ojos cubiertos de recelo. Eren sabe que eso es un mal presagio.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunta él dirigiéndose al sofá más cercano. Carla lo sigue con la mirada, brazos cruzados, labios rectos.

\- Y todavía lo preguntas – contesta indignada, Eren asiente. – Sobre tu pecaminoso comportamiento.

Y ella alcanza a oír una risita burlona. Eren no la está mirando, su vista se pierde en un punto inexistente en la blanca pared. Eso la enfada, pero no tanto como el hecho de que su hijo ni siquiera finge tener un poco de interés por lo que ella tiene que decirle. En ese momento es cuando se da cuenta de las fallas que ha tenido como madre al paso de los años.

Eren no la respeta, ha medido sus capacidades como para burlarse de ellas. La trata de manera indiferente, tosca, y a veces borde. Es el diablo quien está seduciendo a su pequeño, Eren tiene quince, es maleable y joven, no sabe amar y ha pecado. Sus candorosos labios tocaron los de otro hombre. Carla no puede concebirlo por más tiempo. Tiene que arrancar de raíz la mala hierba.

\- Decidí que es momento de que te corrija; hablé con un sacerdote, amigo de la familia, te irás con él a su congregación este fin de semana, y no hay pero que valga. – Dice rápido.

Yeager gira su cabeza velozmente y sus crueles ojos apuntan a su madre. Poniéndose de pie como un resorte, Eren decidido apresura sus pasos hacia el frágil cuerpo de Carla.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – su largo cabello castaño revolotea en todas las direcciones, Eren es altísimo como su padre y de rasgos atractivos. Carla siente un ligero mareo con el aroma a madera que mana su cuerpo. Tan parecido al de Grisha.

\- Que iras… al Bosque de María – no puede ni debe titubear ahora. Es una decisión que ha costado trabajo conseguir. Entre pensamientos funestos y la idea de su hijo con otro hombre. Ella no puede visualizarlo así. Eren necesita una corrección. No importa si ésta precisa de métodos poco ortodoxos, Eren la perdonará con el tiempo.

Pero su hijo enloquece; comienza a gritarla, a insultarla. Eren camina de lado a lado cual león en su jaula de oro. Ella se echa para atrás, temerosa de la ira que propaga su hijo, y de la cual no quiere ser alcanzada. Su sedición de voz provoca pasos presurosos hacia la sala. Una puerta se abre y se cierra de la misma forma. Otro aroma anega el ambiente: eucalipto.

Ambos Yeager giran la testa evaluando al intruso.

Zeke Yeager, el hijo mayor de Grisha con su primera mujer, hijastro de Carla y medio hermano de Eren. el Yeager rubio es igual o más homofóbico que la propia Carla. De hecho, ha sido su desdén hacia los homosexuales que en más de una ocasión se ha liado a golpes con alguno de ellos por considerarlos sucios, degenerados, deplorables.

No puede entender como disfrutan de la carne varonil cuando las mujeres tienen un dulce caramelo entre sus piernas. Y son mucho mejores en la cama, según él.

Carla había incentivado en él un odio malsano hacia su hermano menor gracias a que ella lo había visto besándose con el nieto del jardinero. Zeke tuvo que darle una lección a esos dos: a Eren lo golpeó hasta que los nudillos le crujieron el dolor, a Armin lo desnudo y lo baño con agua helada para que esas ideas calientes sobre amar a otro hombre se fueran por el drenaje.

Aun así, ni Eren ni Armin entenderían. Este último le importaba poco, mientras no trajera a su casa la deshonra, pero Eren era harina de otro costal. No podían permitirse que como familia de la clase alta y conservadora, uno de los vástagos se viera en inmiscuido en osadías que comprendían a degenerados sucios como los homosexuales.

Desde aquel episodio, Eren no salía de casa, Zeke lo vigilaba como una águila a donde fuera. Y Eren estaba cansado de soportar a su madre y su medio hermano. Sus planes de fugarse de casa se vieron mermados cuando Carla lo encerró en su habitación y le quitó todos los ahorros que había escondido sigilosamente debajo de su colchón.

\- ¡No! ¡Estás loca si crees que me iré de aquí! – Zeke se posiciona junto a Carla, ambos tienen que hacerle frente al tornado Yeager, si no lo hacen perderán la contienda.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¡Qué estás loca!

El estruendo hace eco en la habitación. Eren tiene los ojos abiertos y la mejilla derecha le palpita. El dolor es leve a comparación del propio acto en sí.

Ni los golpes de Zeke lo habían hecho sentir tan humillado como la bofetada que acaba de propinarle Carla.

A este punto ella no siente remordimiento por lo que ha hecho. Es lo menos que se merece su hijo por haber alzado su voz en contra de ella, que tan buena madre ha sido con él.

\- No te diré nada más, Eren. es mi última llamada de atención. Irás quieras o no.

Los pasos pesados de Carla hacen un contraste en contra de un llano silencio. Zeke pone las manos en jarras y su mirada burlona dice más que su boca.

\- ¿Te divierte, no es así? – escucha el bisbiseo herido de su hermano menor.

\- Así es – acepta Zeke sin reparos – los maricas como tú tienen el infierno merecido, y espero que en ese lugar te quiten lo chupapollas – esto último lo susurra a su oído.

Eren lo mira con odio por debajo de las pestañas.

\- Lamento que yo tenga el valor de hacer lo que tu ni en un millón de años harías.

Zeke frunce el ceño y deja su pose estoica para alzar la mano derecha. Eren cierra los ojos a la espera del golpe, en cambio, recibe una caricia hirsuta y molesta.

\- En la congregación de los Hermanos Perdidos de la Rosa te enseñarán de modales y de lo que es correcto para ti, hermanito. Nos lo vas a agradecer.

.

.

.

\- La familia Yeager ha sido por años uno de nuestros mejores benefactores.

Erwin Smith es el arzobispo de la congregación de Sina, el pequeño pueblo alemán donde están posicionadas las familias más ricas y más católicas posibles.

Erwin es un hombre de fe. Cuando tenía cinco años se perdió en el bosque, sin comida y con frío, recorrió veredas y atalayas en busca de una salvaguarda. Al caer la noche escuchó el llanto de los lobos, que hambrientos, buscaban presas fáciles. Y él, siendo un niño, era una presa sencilla para una manada de siete lobos salvajes. Él había escuchado de Dios pero jamás se acercó a ese ente invisible que según su abuela, plagaba una de las historias más conmovedoras e injustas de los tiempos antes de la creación de los hombres –según ella- y fue así, como su sabiduría le transmitió al pequeño Erwin una pizca de fe, y esa noche rezó uno de las tantas oraciones que ella susurraba por las noches. Y ningún lobo lo encontró, no más frío y el hambre se evaporó en cuanto terminó de rezar.

Eso que otros considerarían suerte, él lo calificó como un milagro. A la mañana siguiente un cazador lo encontró y lo llevó a su casa, entonces le dijo a sus padres que quería estar con Dios siempre porque él se había manifestado en el bosque, acompañándolo y alimentándolo de su amor.

Pero Levi es menos fantasioso, y cree que Erwin se escondió muy bien en aquella cueva que encontró, y que el sueño venció el hambre. Aunque esto jamás se lo dirá en voz alta. Erwin se ofende fácilmente y prefiere mantenerlo de aliado que de enemigo.

\- Lo son, pero Carla ha tomado una decisión precipitada. – Levi toma un sorbo de té negro. Erwin niega con la cabeza.

\- Se ha besado con otro hombre. Un muchacho de quince años es una oveja que todavía podemos acarrear por el camino de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, Levi.

\- Es joven, está bien equivocarse – sonríe Levi.

Erwin chasquea la lengua llamando la atención del más joven. Los ojos de Erwin son azules, de una tonalidad obscura, como la de los mares embravecidos, y cuando se enoja, el color se opaca más de lo habitual provocando que los pelos se te pongan de punta, justo como a Levi en esos momentos.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, es una oveja negra.

\- En un rebaño de corderitos, Levi – asiente Erwin notablemente más tranquilo.

\- Carla lo traerá mañana con sus cosas y un monto extra por ser aceptado en nuestra congregación.

A Erwin le brillan los ojos al pensar en el dinero que Carla otorgará a la iglesia por aceptar a su engendro besado por Satanás y sus ideales progresistas que los hippies han implantado en su cabeza.

\- Seguro la señora Yeager será generosa con nosotros.

\- Podría ser, pero eso no es importante, Erwin, sino ayudar a su hijo.

Levi acaricia el borde de la taza con la punta de sus dedos. El líquido negruzco ondea suavemente, él sonríe.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Eso haremos. Por eso mañana irás a buscarlo.

\- ¿Yo? – a Levi no le parece una buena idea, no quiere verse inmiscuido en esos menesteres. – Puedes encargárselo a Flock.

\- No, él me ayudará con algunas cosas propias de la iglesia, y no podremos estar a tiempo en la congregación. Tú iras por el chico, lo llevarás a donde nosotros y yo les daré alcance por la noche. Y así lo presentas con la comunidad y nuestros hermanos. Ya verás que lo encantará.

Ackerman asiente a regañadientes. Sólo esperaba que Eren Yeager no fuese un dolor en el culo y pese a su edad, tuviese la prudencia de respetar a sus mayores. No quería imaginarse a un adolescente brioso y pendenciero, a esos los controlaba con más dificultad.

\- ¿Está bien, Levi?

\- Sí, claro.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos. La historia está ambientada en los 60 y la recién revolución sexual entre los jóvenes de esa época.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amarás a tu prójimo como a ti mismo. De estos dos mandamientos depende toda la ley y los profetas"

Mateo 22:37-40

Δ

Levi no tuvo la infancia que cualquier niño de su edad obligadamente debió tener. Recordaba vagamente a su madre, una mujer ultramente católica y enfermiza, heredera de una gran riqueza. Su padre, quien se acostaba con todas las criadas de la casa, cuidó la delicada salud de su mujer hasta que falleció. Poco después, él volvió a casarse, esta vez con una joven que nada tenía de prudente y enfermiza, por el contrario, en sus ojos vivaces había tantas historias por contar, que Levi se encandiló de su encanto y dulzura.

Pero su padre lo envío a la universidad católica cuando comenzó a sospechar que su mujer y su hijo estaban teniendo un acercamiento más íntimo del que debería. Levi no pudo desobedecer a su progenitor, y se marchó de la ciudad dejando a su confidente y amiga en manos de su padre.

A los veinte años, Levi se encontró a sí mismo en un callejón junto a un bar de mala muerte, un tipo le arrancaba la ropa violentamente y él se resistía, gritaba y lloraba. Sus amigos estaban perdidos en el alcohol mientras Levi forcejeaba por su vida.

Sacude la cabeza evitando que esos recuerdos inunden su mente otra vez.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, tenía que superar ese trago amargo, especialmente porque estaba conduciendo un viejo auto en busca de ese muchachito problema que lo esperaba en la parada de autobuses. Levi no permitiría que Eren lo viera tan atribulado como estaba en ese momento. El peso de los recuerdos podía ser tan lacerante y doloroso. No tenía caso ahondar en el asunto, ya había pasado, seguía vivo y agradecía a Dios por otra oportunidad.

Divisó a lo lejos la estación de autobuses, se estacionó cerca. Al salir del auto, Levi notó el fuerte cambio en su rededor. Hacia tanto tiempo que estaba en la Congregación que la ciudad y todo lo que eso conllevaba lo sentía lejano a su persona. Buscó con la mirada entre el mar de personas al chico que cuya descripción dada por Erwin no le sería tan difícil identificar.

Eren Yeager destacaba por una extraña belleza salvaje, según pudo recordar las palabras de Carla la última vez que visitó la Congregación. Y entre tantas personas iguales, había un chico con la espalda recargada sobre la pared de granito, con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada perdida. Ese chico sobresalía entre todo el gris de la ciudad, su cabello rebelde yendo hacia todas partes. Levi suspiró.

\- Hola, ¿Eren? – preguntó en voz baja cuando se acercó al alto jovencito.

El mencionado tan sólo enarcó una poblada ceja dirigiendo sus globos oculares al hombre de mediana estatura.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres tú? – Levi casi sonrío por la grosera contestación. Carla también había mencionado que Eren actuaba por impulso y que su trato era hostil, como todo adolescente.

\- Levi Ackerman, hermano de la Congregación, vine para llevarte conmigo a nuestra casa.

Eren miró concienzudamente al hombre que se paraba frente a él. Vestía de negro y eso ayudaba a destacar la blanca piel, poseía unos ojos rasgados de color gris obscuro, el cabello corto y negro le daba un aire aburrido, pero había algo interesante en él, tal vez debía ser su bonita nariz de botón o sus pequeños labios rosas lo que lo hacían ver atractivo aunque estuviera sumergido en una vestimenta tan correcta y monocromática.

Pero había algo más… Levi desentonaba. De eso estaba seguro, no parecía feliz y aunque él no era quien para juzgar de buenas a primeras, ese hombre destilaba una tristeza abrumante, que alcanzaba a contagiarlo. Esa tristeza que podías palpar y si tuviera un olor, Levi emanaría azufre.

\- ¿Eren? – Levi estaba ligeramente nervioso, el escrutinio del joven no le agradó en lo más mínimo pero tenía que fingir amabilidad.

Eren no dijo nada, cargó un bolso detrás de su espalda, se adelantó al camino sin esperar indicaciones de Levi, quien lo fue siguiendo. El jovencito portaba un pantalón gris holgado y una camiseta blanca, zapatos negros y una chaqueta encima de color caqui. A pesar de que estaba enfurruñado y poco cooperativo para hablar, lucía muy bien, tenía ese aire a James Dean que atraía a las chicas.

Levi no recordaba haber visto a alguien semejante. Empero, Eren tenía de donde heredarlo, su madre era bellísima, y su padre fue un hombre apuesto. Sólo esperaba que ese atractivo no lo usara a su favor dentro de la Congregación, había muchas sirvientas y sería un problema si alguna se colaba por Eren, y éste en su oportunidad de querer salir de ahí, buscaba la ayuda de alguna de ellas.

Se estaba anticipando pero Levi siempre había sido así, y eso lo había salvado de muchas situaciones, sin embargo, hubo ocasiones en las que anticiparse lo llevó a verse envuelto en problemas.

\- ¿Dónde está el auto? – Eren lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y Levi notó que había olvidado mencionárselo al chico.

Con simpleza y sin dirigirle la palabra, lo guió hasta el viejo auto que Erwin le había cedido. No era una máquina maravillosa como las que su padre tenía, pero para Levi, que era un hombre con gustos llanos y adoraba conducir, la idea de salirse un poco del ambiente viciado de la Congregación le sentó de maravilla. Eren no compartía el mismo pensamiento, al ver el automóvil hizo un gracioso mohín con sus labios.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – se detuvo a escasos centímetros del auto, Levi negó con la cabeza, rodeó el vehículo, no sin antes indicarle a Eren que podía dejar su equipaje en los asientos de atrás ya que la cajuela estaba sucia.

El joven rechistó, aun así hizo lo que le indicaron. A regañadientes se montó en la carrocería vieja y dejó que Levi hiciera unas cuantas maniobras para salir del estacionamiento.

El camino hacia la Congregación fue de total silencio. Levi lo agradecía, no tenía un tema de conversación que compartir con Eren y estaba casi seguro que el muchachito poco quería saber de su vida o de la vida que llevaría a partir de ahora.

Tomaron una ruta repleta de curvas sinuosas e inhóspitas. Hacía un condenado calor que la ropa de Levi comenzaba a serle estorbosa. A Eren también le hacía mella, su cabello se adhería a su cráneo y gotitas resbalaban por su sien.

\- En la guantera hay una cantimplora – indicó Levi en voz baja. Eren alcanzó a escucharlo, asintió lentamente y obedientemente abrió la guantera.

La cantimplora conservaba el agua fresca, el chico de cabellos castaños alivió su sed de manera inmediata, secó las gotitas que quedaron en sus comisuras con el dorso de su mano, Levi, quien lo veía por el rabillo del ojos arrugó la boca. No le pareció una forma decente para limpiarse, comenzaba a percatarse que el chico no tenía un mínimo de modales.

\- ¿Quieres? – En otras circunstancias Levi no habría compartido saliva con otra persona, lo consideraba muy antihigiénico, empero, tenía demasiada sed y quería aliviar el malestar que le ocasionaba el fuerte calor dentro del auto.

\- Sí, gracias. – Fue su escueta respuesta. Aparcó a la orilla de la carretera, se masajeó las manos suavemente, aceptó el recipiente y bebió tranquilo. Eren miraba a través de la ventanilla: era un hermoso paisaje, admitiría más tarde.

Levi carraspeó luego de un par de minutos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la pregunta fue lanzada lo más suave posible, no quería incordiar a Eren y provocar un mar de gritos interminables.

Eren giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Levi. Estaba molesto, y con la pregunta no pudo sino sentirse más cabreado.

\- ¿Qué sentirías que tu propia madre decide enviarte al mismísimo infierno por qué la idea de que su hijo perfecto prefiera la polla que una buena vagina la asusta, ah?

\- No creo que Carla lo haga por ese motivo. Más bien, creo que…

\- ¡Cállate! Tú qué sabes, no eres más que un peón de toda esa maldita parafernalia donde juegan a ser perfectos, a seguir reglas que impone una absurda religión que lo único que busca es más adeptos para inflar sus billeteras. No me mires así, es la verdad. Ustedes no hacen favores porque les nazca del corazón. Cobran por sus servicios, quieren quedar como santos pero en cuanto ven el dinero, los ojos les brillan.

Levi se quedó callado unos minutos. No le agradaba la idea de que Eren generalizara su concepto respecto a la Congregación y a la Iglesia misma, no todos eran iguales. Él era la prueba.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto.

\- Lo estoy, mi mamá está pagando para que me quiten lo anormal, para que me limpien de mis pecados. Pero te diré algo, haré esta mierda porque no quiero quedarme sin un centavo, no puedes enderezar el camino de un hombre que ya mordió el fruto prohibido. Si mi madre y ustedes quieren engañarse, adelante, ella es la que gastará una fortuna y yo sólo disfrutaré hasta donde más pueda. – Eren se cruzó de brazos.

Decir que Levi estaba sorprendido era poco, el jovencito sabía lo que quería, incluso para ser tan impetuoso había cierta madurez en sus palabras. Levi aplaudía esa valentía que en pocos había visto. Esperaba que ese carácter indomable siguiera persistiendo durante su estancia con ellos, con Erwin y sus arcaicas enseñanzas no sería sencillo.

\- Sé prudente, es mi mejor consejo – dijo Levi antes de arrancar y perderse en ese camino incierto.

Δ

Zeke apretó el cuello delgado con una sola mano. El chiquillo se revolvía inquieto debajo de su enorme cuerpo, una sonrisa plácida se deslizó en los labios del mayor.

\- ¿Extrañas a mi hermanito? – susurró malicioso. Apreció en los ojos del contrario pequeñas gotas salinas que se esforzaban por ocultarse. - ¡Dímelo!

\- Me… me lastimas.

La mano delgada y más pequeña que la suya se enredó en su muñeca. El rostro rojizo de Armin le provocó una oleada de placer que no había sentido con su prometida.

\- ¿Te cogió? – dejó de oprimir el cuello del menor, se alejó lo suficiente para comenzar a desnudarse.

Armin no sabía qué hacer, sólo pudo observar en todo su esplendor la maravillosa musculatura del hermano de su mejor amigo.

\- No, nunca. – Se sobó inútilmente la zona donde anteriormente habían hecho presión.

\- ¿Una puta como tu es virgen?

\- No soy ninguna puta. – Alegó alebrestado. Intento salirse de la cama, pero Zeke lo detuvo.

\- Ya no eres virgen – dijo burlón.

El chico lo miró enojado, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, no quería seducir al mayor, sólo deseaba que ese martirio se terminara.

\- Lo soy, ¿quieres comprobarlo? – apostilló una vez que estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones. Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

Y después sus labios se estrellaron, Zeke estaba furioso, enojado, y excitado, odiaba a ese niño, lo odiaba por hacerlo caer en tan aberrante pecado. Pudo detenerse, pudo sacar a Armin de su cama y fingir que todo seguía igual que antes, pero en cuanto su pene estuvo dentro del cuerpo enjuto del rubio, no pensó mucho, y continuo la faena, la cual les llevó toda la noche.

Aquel día, Armin perdió algo más que la virginidad.


End file.
